Enigma
by DraGonMistress704
Summary: [ON HOLD] all they to do was make it big, be stars! but suddenly, their leader is getting in over his head with the artists designing their album. can inuyasha show kagome what its like to have friends, and love? or will she forever remain an enigma?
1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1: New Beginning

_Something missing_

_Left behind_

_Search in circles_

_Every time I try_

_I've been here before_

_I've seen you before_

_I can't escape walking through these halls_

_Hard to find a place where there are no walls_

_And lines begging me to cross_

_Only straight ahead better move along_

My god he's not gonna like it…' he watched this big time producer listen to his "garage band" lyrics, his small time band's carefully practiced chords and notes, preciously timed and recorded on a cheap machine, just for this moment.

_Like Clockwork_

_I commit the crime_

_I pretend to be_

_Everything they like_

_I've been here before_

_I've seen you before_

_And I trade everything for this_

_And I trade everything for this_

_Why do I read the writing on the wall?_

_Why do I read the writing on the wall?_

He doesn't like it…' the dark haired teen shifted as the old man rubbed his chin thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes as he listened to the lyrics. Lyrics he had written and thought over for days, weeks. He lifted a hand to chew on his pinky nail, a nervous habit, one he was trying to break. But he could make an exception here.

_I won't lose my place in line_

_I've been here too long and I've spent too much time…_

_I won't lose my place I line…_

_I've been here too long and I've spent too much time_

_Something missing_

_Left behind_

_Search in circles, every time I try…_

_Been here before…_

_I've seen you before_

_I can't escape walking down these halls_

_Hard to find a place where there are no walls_

_And no lines begging me to cross_

_Only straight ahead better move along_

_And I trade everything for this_

_And I trade everything for this_

_Why do I read the writing on the wall?_

_Why do I read the writing on the wall?_

_Why do I read the writing on the wall?_

_Why do I read the writing on the wall?_

_Wall…_

_Wall…_

He hates it, he does, like every other one' he felt his stomach give out when the producer sighed. Jesus he really didn't like it!

"I'm sorry for wasting your time sir—"

The old man waved his hand violently, scowling his thin lips, "don't call me sir, makes me feel my age. My name's Myoga, use it."

He took that as a gleam of hope. If they're using such familiar terms with each other, does that mean that he might consider…?

"Um, sir, I mean Myoga," the tall longhaired teen blushed and coughed, trying not to fidget with his hands. The leather chair beneath him made a noise, and he blushed more. He's really screwing up… "Um, about the recording, um, what I mean to say is—"

Myoga held up an aged, liver spotted hand, taking a deep breath through his nose. The boy's hope died. The old man's black beady eyes bore into him, not a twitch of friendliness, not a sign that this had gone good. Behind him, the CD player whirred and spat out the CD he had brought on a tray. The fifteenth century western clock chimed.

Myoga relaxed his hand, bringing it down to fix his Louis Vuitton cufflinks. The boy's uniquely golden eyes followed every move absentmindedly, his mind too wrapped up in the thoughts of failure he was sure he was going to hear from this man any second.

"I'm not the youngest man in the world Mr. Kasumoto," thick, manicured nails tapped lightly on the glass desk, "but…I am very opened minded. I've listened to all sorts of genres since I've opened my studio many years ago. I've gone through blues players, jazz artists, disco kings, 80's rock freaks, pop stars, Rap stars, the latest "hip hop princesses", punk groups. You name it, I've seen it."

"I…I'm sure you have sir-Myoga sir-myo…" he sighed and leaned his head back over the chair back, wishing to just sink away from this most embarrassing situation.

Myoga held in a smile. The boy held charm, though he was sure Mr. Kasumoto would be the last to admit he had charm'. He held the classic punk style to his dress, his manner, though he must concede, the boy was…conservative with it. No flashy chains, outrageous tattoos, inhumane piercings, or atrocious make up. Always did find that a bit much, the make up thing. Wasn't becoming of a man, even if you are so called dark'. No, Mr. Kasumoto kept it simple, almost stupid-simple, a most definite and assured way to present oneself. Simple beat up jeans, maroon wife beater, one big chain going from front to back, and a elegant string of rosary beads and animal teeth. Possibilities…

The man in the Italian three-piece suit and Louis Vuitton cufflinks rose from his giant, comfy chair, smirking and waving the boy down in his hurry to rise with him. He was obviously taught manners somewhere along the line in his short life. Amiable trait.

But the man rose, taking precise, slow steps around his desk, every paper and pen organized to almost obsessed like quality. His alligator loafers stalked lightly over plush carpet of deep navy, making his way to the CD player across the room in his own time. The boy in the chair squirmed quite uncomfortably. It was a very amusing game, but tedious and time consuming. No matter how much he loved to keep the young ones on their toes.

The boy being played with was a bundle of nerves. This hot shot was obviously taking his time telling him that he and the band was no good, get out, never come back you lousy piece of trailer trash. Wait wait…that was him talking, not the man. Why doesn't he say anything? Any other producer would have called security by now if he had lingered this long. This bastard _enjoyed_ watching him squirm around like a caught rabbit didn't he? God how he _hated_ that! They toy with you, get your hopes up, do all this other shit and then kick you to the curb. Sigh…the boys were losing hope, which they were.

"Mr. Kasumoto?"

he raised his head. The man was giving him a worried look, spinning that CD in his hand. Must have been talking and he didn't realize it. Damn his attention span…"yes?"

"I was wondering Mr. Kasumoto, or may I call you Inuyasha?"

"Which ever you'd like s-…uh, Myoga," he replied.

Myoga nodded, tapped the disc lightly and leaned on the player table. He tugged on a bit of white mustache with the hand not holding the CD. "Well, Inuyasha…how long have you and your band been playing?"

"Uh well," Inuyasha sat up in his seat, trying to control his bouncing knee, "my cousin, Shippou, he's been playing drums since he first laid eyes on a set at seven. The lead guitar, Kouga, was practically born playing, his father really wanted him to play a manly' instrument, you know?"

"Yes yes…heard many cases of that…and the bass…er, his name again?"

"Miroku," the old man nodded in approval, "we've been buddies since I could remember, and we kinda learned together how to play. So if Kouga's not available I can play bass, and Miroku fills in for Kouga."

"Convenient yes?" Myoga chuckled when Inuyasha nodded a bit eagerly. He tugged on the mustache again. Such potential…be a crime to waste…

88888888888888888

"Okay he's taking too long, I'm going up there."

"Cool your damn jets Kouga, I'm sure he's doing just fine."

The said boy paused in his pacing of the cool marble lobby, his electric eye flicking over to the shiny silver elevator doors. He growled and his pacing continued.

Another boy sat, his hands poised between his knees as he sat slouched. Navy, almost violet eyes followed his fellow's path as he went back and forth…back and forth…back and forth…"god damn it Kouga, sit down!"

"Please do, you're making me dizzy," a red head spoke softly, boredom driving him to pick and clean his nails. Kouga's raven ponytail whipped about his face as his head snapped the red head's way. The red head merely raised a cocky brow and pointed to the gawking woman at the desk, "and…you're becoming a spectacle."

Kouga blushed not only in embarrassment but irritation, plopping down into one of the uncomfortable lobby sofas. He crossed his arms and huffed, earning a smirk from the red head. The other sighed and ran a hand through his stylishly short pony tailed hair, musing his bangs. The lobby became quiet with Kouga's fuming attitude, the air tense if not conflicting among the youths.

They're biggest fear right now? That those elevator doors were gonna open, and their leader was going to be the gloomiest they've ever seen. This was his dream, all of theirs.

The elevator dinged, a dim white lights going off before the doors opened. They stood and stretched necks to see. Then sat back down. Some guy in a suit…how boring.

The violet-eyed bass player groaned lightly, flopping back down into his seat. His turned his head towards the woman at the desk, and grinned to find her bright eyes on him, her young face blushing, knowing she had been caught. He flashed her a winning smile and she giggled. Too bad that desk was in the way…looked like she had a pair of legs on her…he wondered how round her hips were…was she ticklish…most likely, with the way she was moving she was crossing her legs, and most sensitive tickling spots…

"ow!" he jumped when Kouga gave him a good kick, only find himself in a most awkward position. Must have been trying to look past the desk…

"Come on," the red head got up clumsily, stumbling a bit, "I heard it ding."

"Could be another suit," Kouga snorted.

"Nah, it's him, no body walks as slow as him when he wants to."

The three band members got up, sneakers and two pairs of boots thumping and slapping as they made their way to the elevators. Dark, onyx walls reflected their doubles back at them as they walked, the jingle of pocket change coming from one of them. They turned the corner and stopped.

There stood their leader, frozen in utter shock and disbelief. He clutched a piece of paper in his right fist, and he was taking very controlled breaths. The red head took a step towards him.

"Inuyasha?" the dark haired boy turned his head his way, and his cousin resisted biting his lip, "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Inuyasha tried to talk, but no words came. Hs jaw worked, but he uttered not a sound. He looked shattered almost. The bass player cursed under his breath. Just as they feared. Kouga wasn't so considerate with his cursing, and let some free for all to hear. Shippou shook his head.

"We…" Inuyasha finally choked out, and the band looked to him expectantly, "we come back for a contract signing in a week…"

The rest of the group took on the expression he once wore. Inuyasha grinned slowly, letting his chest constrict in sort laughs, spasms of joy. One by one, the band slowly reanimated themselves. Shippou was first, he pointed a finger at his cousin, smiling slowly and trying to call him a name as he waved the finger at Inuyasha, his smile growing till it was a full blown grin.

"You…you son of a bitch…you son of a!" in his elation, Shippou whooped, and as it echoed about the lobby, he threw himself at the still shocked boy, wringing him about in a headlock, laughing. Kouga next came to, shouting out his joy and whispering a thank you to the heavens. He ran and proceeded to help Shippou bring down Inuyasha in the moment of joy. Amongst the laughing, the name-calling, the jubilant cursing, they heard a howl, and looked up in time to see the bass player Miroku plow into the group, to complete the mass of happy and ecstatic teens. They had done it. They were gonna be stars.

They were gonna be stars!

88888888888888888888

In a panic of fear and blood, she slammed her door shut, hoping that her brother too had made it to his room and locked the damn door. Panting generously, she hurried and slammed her weight on the door, waiting for the impact of his. It did, almost knocking her clear across the room. But she got back up, and used her body to barricade the door, anchoring each hand on either side of the doorframe and jamming her feet into the floor.

Against her, the wooden door jostled and jolted, banging frantically and shaking her horribly. The names she heard, the pure rage in his voice…every time…

She screamed as the banging continued, using whatever she had to keep that door closed. If it were to open…oh if it were to open. Her limbs shook in her effort, she wouldn't hold out much longer! Jesus Christ why was this happening! Why was it her!

It stopped. The banging, the pounding in her door, it stopped. He had stopped for the night. She sighed, her throat raspy and lungs gasping. Her heart pounded as she listened to his retreating foot steps. Would he go to Souta? Damn it boy, lock your door…

No, they were going downstairs…he was going downstairs, to drink himself to sleep. Her breath left her in a whoosh, the tears she always held in while he hit her slipping by. She slid down the door to her bottom, bringing her limbs closer to her body. She closed dark eyes, clasping her thin hands as she licked dried, cut lips. He was gone…he was gone for the night…thank you god thank you…

She opened her eyes again, landing upon what was the only thing that kept her alive. She clenched her teeth, though it hurt to do so with her bruised jaw.

It would be another sleepless night.

888888888888888888888888888

Just an intro chap. I wasn't too sure on how to start this, so you get this crap instead

These Walls © Trapt

Don't ask me why im doing this now, just to get it off my chest. Im not sure if any updates will be happening soon, I have many family problems to work out. Something has happened, and im very distressed, so I thought this would be good as a bit of a relief from all this shit. Enjoy what you can.


	2. Your Eyes

Chapter 2: Your Eyes

"So rehearsals after school?" Miroku leaned back on the lunch bench, planting his arms on the table. A piece of fluff flew past his nose on a small breeze, making him swipe at it.

"Ugh…how bout no? We've been doing it all week and my biceps hurt like a girl with cramps," Shippou complained, rubbing one arm as he said it.

Kouga leaned down and plucked a blade of green, green grass, placing the blade between his lips to chew thoughtfully. "Wimp…"

Shippou glared at Kouga's head, wishing the dark haired elder a most painful experience. Inuyasha smiled at the scene, a feeling of familiar friendliness filling him. As disorderly as they can be, he'll never find any better friends.

But, Inuyasha sighed, looking to consider the question as he rested his elbows on his knees, his place on top of the table giving him a slightly better vintage point of the school campus.

Summer was coming around, spring gave its last downpour and flood, its delicate blossoms and tender leaves withering and growing tougher, bigger to capture the sun. The few cherry trees on campus had shed their pink petals long ago, bitter little green berries in their place. The lawn was coming in firm and lush, luxurious enough to take off your shoes during lunch and have a mini picnic. The walkways were swept and cleaned of any lasting dried mud, the damp and dank edifice of the red brick school drying under the sun's warm rays. Their table wasn't the only one occupied, many groups of teens packed tightly for a seat and one of the many picnic tables, and a place in the conversation.

Inuyasha had no resent for them, no anger towards their heavily funded clothes and prissy attitudes, prepaid cars and narrow-mindedness to center upon only themselves. They were the majority. And the majority were never the special ones. Only those who seemed…different were the ones who stood out. In the artistic world, the majority admired the minority.

"Dude, Inuyasha," something was flung at his head, he didn't know what, but it jarred him from his musings enough to have him glowering at the source. Kouga just grinned. "Rehearsals? No? Yes? Do we need to hold a secret meeting and vote here?"

"feh," inuaysha snorted, intertwining fingers and pleased that his mane behaved for once and went to one side when he tilted his head down, "I don't know, what do you guys think? Think we need it?"

"With your horrible voice and these guys' butterfingers?" Shippou smirked as Miroku and Kouga protested, almost whining. Inuyasha just shook his head with a tight smile.

"Guess you're right," Inuyasha conceded with his cousin, "this is our big break guys, so I guess we gotta be our best."

"We are at our best," Kouga grumbled, leaning back like Miroku was.

"No, I'm at my best," Shippou interjected, earning groans and rolled eyes, "we all know the drums are the heart of a band. Without it, you guys would be lost, sounding like dying cats caught in a tin trash can."

"Watch it, or I'll put you in a trash can," the lead guitar threatened, shaking a fist at the red head. Shippou faked a shudder.

"We might as well," Miroku stated, pushing Shippou off the bench as they finished harassing him, "what's a little more practice? Not only will we sound better and get done faster when we record, we'll look like real professionals."

Inuyasha nodded, pursing his lips that folded out into a small grin. Kouga just shrugged, enjoying immensely Shippou's misery as he prevented the younger one from sitting back on the bench.

Miroku broke out into a full fledged grin, "we're gonna be stars man, real hits. Money, videos, and as many chicks as the eyes can see. Not only will I get laid, I'll be rich while doing it."

Inuyasha groaned and mumbled, "all we had to do was wait for it…you never fail to disappoint Miroku."

"How could I live with myself if I didn't?" the bass player shined innocent eyes at the lead, getting a push from Shippou in his need to sit. This resulted in a pushing match between Miroku and Shippou, which then included Kouga cause he got bumped. And Inuyasha decided to join in for the hell of it.

If anyone were to casually look, they'd appear to be a bunch of carefree teenagers getting into normal trouble, laughing as they tried to injury each other and retaliate. No one would suspect that in just a few days, they'd make a multi-million dollar deal, signing over every recording privilege to their songs to Three Sword Density, one of the most successful producing studios in the country. Every word, ever lyric, every note will be heard by the masses, practically handing themselves over to the public on a CD laden platter. But right now, all they cared about was who was going to fall off the table first.

"You want it!"

Inuyasha wound down his playing as he heard voices, still giving a few shoves here and there, but tuned his ears to the rest of the world.

"aw come on, just a little higher!" the voice crooned again, this time catching his ear in the direction of the back doors, which lead out to the knoll most of the student body occupied. His hazel golden eyes narrowed a bit, trying to make out what was going on.

Currently a group of maybe five people stood by the back door, three guys two girls. All three males wore the signature school varsity team jacket, burgundy and white, pressed and primed. Made his arms itch just thinking about it. He recognized the girls as part of the "make up, boys, shopping" cliché, their high pitched laughs making him cringe slightly.

And before them, with their mocking laughs raining down on her, was a darkly dressed young girl, maybe his grade, wringing her hands nervously while staring up at the leader. Others of the student body passed, some curious, some sympathetic. None stopped. None looked back to the poor girl. She was left to face the fate the jocks bestowed on her.

His brows furrowed as their voices rang clear.

The lean muscled framed boy, appearing to be the school's star quarter back now that Inuyasha looked at him, held an object in the air, something he couldn't see too well. "Come now little freak! Surely you want your coloring book back!"

The dark clad girl cringed into herself as the girls snickered harshly. Inuyasha frowned. Fucking jocks. Only source of entertainment for them was torturing the rest of the school.

The quarterback teased the girl with the "coloring book", waving it right in her face. The girl took a step back like he was going to hit her instead of tease her it. Inuyasha's frown deepened, feelings of long term resentment bubbling. He couldn't stand people like that.

"inuuuuuuu…helloooooo…earth to dog breath!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha attention on the girl was broken and he grunted with displeasure upon seeing Kouga's face instead, "what?"

"Jeez, bite my head off why don't you?" Kouga grumbled, folding his arms casually.

Miroku narrowed his eyes, "damn Kyo can be such a jackass…"

Inuyasha looked to his bass player to see he was looking to the situation by the school. He turned back to it, frown reappearing upon his handsome features. He actually got the girl to reach up for the object, her short stature not enough to even brush her fingers on it. Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, "stupid fucker…"

"You know," Shippou stated, forming a steeple with his fingers as his elbows rested in his tattered jean knees, "I might the shit beaten out of me, but just once, I want to call him out and just the most degrading things to him."

"…Stop trying to sound smart and tough at the same time Shippou," Kouga sighed, earning a punch from the red head. Kouga only punched back. Punch fight.

Inuyasha felt a growl crawl up his throat as Kyo, the quarterback, finally gave up on teasing the poor girl. Kyo frowned at her, at how pathetic she looked, "this is boring guys, lets go."

But he couldn't leave without one last torment, so instead of just tossing the girl her possession, he let it drop from his fingers. As the object unfolded, its pages flared, a cascade of white coming from it as loose papers escaped and fluttered to the ground. Inuyasha felt his lips curl back as the girl panicked, her hands swiping at every paper to hurriedly gather them and leave.

"oi! Kasumoto! Where ya going!"

888888888888888888888888

Kagome tried to hold back tears as she grabbed at papers, trying to harm the pages so she could put them back in her sketch pad with little dirt and creases as possible. Why? why must they do this to her? They could never understand, never in their conceded lives, what these pages meant to her. They were her _life_. They were what kept her alive.

A breeze fluttered past her, stirring the pages on the ground, making them dance away from her grasping fingers. As they swirled and lifted from the ground, she bit her bottom lip to hold in a whimper, her delicate ink stained fingers trying desperately to catch them. She managed to get a few, quickly putting them in her pad, but one remained elusive, sweeping just past her reach. She gasped as it flipped up into the air, and she reached and reached…

A hand of nimble fingers caught it, hers stopping just short of the paper. She froze in her spot. Her creation on the page blinked in and out of sight as the wind flapped the paper; her eyes and hand followed it as it was lowered to a body. She squeaked in horror as the hand flicked back, presenting the image to the body. Did they know what they were doing to it! That paper could be bent now!

"My god…" a deep voice whispered, which she barely registered as she was conflicted with just taking the page and run of wait till they gave it back. But that would be rude.

Kagome kept her eyes on the sheet, pointing to it as her mouth worked, but words were hard to come by, "can I…please if I could just…"

"This is awesome!" the voice said, and on reaction Kagome's head snapped up to its bearer. She was never really complimented on her work…

The first thing she noticed were his eyes. Gold. Pure, untainted, blended with a nice amount of hazel specks. Deep and rich. Colored pencils, Prismacolors, autumn colors. Dark yellow, mixed with a burnt light orange, maybe some rusted sandy color, use a ember for the hazel, light, blend from the inside out. Beautiful…

"…You made this right?" Kagome blinked her toffee eyes as she was brought back from the real world, her vision of blending seeping away. Yet the gold remained. She tuned back to what he was saying.

"What?" she whispered.

"I asked, you made this right?" the golden eyed stranger repeated, and she blushed at the fact that he had to repeat and that he was talking to her. No one talked to her.

"Uh…yes I did. If I could just have it back now…" Kagome so badly wanted to check it for damages. But instead, like her tormentors before, he kept it in his hand. Except this time, he was looking at it. She blushed deeply. Why did it have to be that one?

Inuyasha examined the piece carefully, fully aware of her discomfort. He didn't mean it but he was too…caught up you could say. It truly was amazing. She leaned toward comic book style, but it maintained a realistic quality to it he couldn't help but admire. It held power…carnal power. He was never much for fantasy, vampires and the such, but werewolves were a different matter, especially concerning this. She made them look so real…like they were alive. The proportions were exact, the claws tearing into flesh looked needles sharp, fangs bared gleamed. The fight scene looked as if she had witnessed it, taken a picture. The blood was dark and looked to about rolled off the page. Carnal and primal, he found his heart pacing with a bit of excitement, as if the fight would jump from the page and take place before him. And the colors…perfectly blended, sharp and soft.

He heard her make a noise, tearing his attention from the piece harshly. She was biting a full bottom lip, anxious light brown eyes flicking from the paper in his hand to his face. Small, black blotched hands grasped her sketchpad to her chest, and she moved in place like she had to go bad. Her teeth let go of her lip, and his brow furrowed to find it cut, finely but still fresh.

Kagome raked a hand through her raven hair, "I really need to get to class…"

"What's your name?" he asked, keeping the art hostage incase she ran. She looked it.

She gaped up surprised at him and for a ludicrous moment, he found the expression cute. "Um…ka-Kagome…"

"Mine's Inuyasha," he held out a hand for her to shake, always been a joke with him, but instead of smiling and taking his hand, she backed away flinching, and he quickly retracted the hand, "I'm sorry did I-"

"No," she replied quickly, an embarrassed flush rising when she realized what she did, "it's okay. Nice to meet you Inuyasha. If you could give me back my sketch…"

She bit her lip again. Shy one isn't she? Inuyasha pursed his lips, and Kagome suppressed the cold fist in her stomach. He always did that when…no, this isn't him. "you gonna be around?"

Kagome looked at him as if he were insane, "wh-what?"

He smiled a little, "are you gonna be around later? I was wondering if I could look at your sketches. You're fantastic."

She turned red as a tomato, gripping her sketchpad tighter like it held her life's secrets. He didn't know it did. " wh-why would you want to?"

He shrugged, "I can't appreciate art?"

She gasped and turned even redder, fumbling with her words, "I didn't mean—I mean—I didn't want to sound rude or anything—"

"Whoa whoa!" Inuyasha laughed, holding up a hand. Kagome just melted behind her pad, "no offense, relax. I'll just look for you at lunch tomorrow, maybe I can get to you before Kyo does."

He instantly calmed when her eyes looked around, a shine of fear over her round eyes. He frowned, "hey, if they harass you too much, just let me know okay? No one should be—"

"No!" she cried suddenly, deepening his suspicions, "no, its okay, I'm fine! Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, that is, if you'll still wanna look—"

"Trust me I will," he replied, handing her the sketch back. She took it with tentative fingers. She jumped when the bell rang, quickly putting the paper back in her pad. "see ya later Kagome."

She blushed. He used her name! "Yeah I guess…"

Inuyasha watched pensively as she jogged off, raven locks billowing behind her. Something was just not right…and he had the nagging feeling to find out.

88888888888888888888888

Kagome dusted off her work table, her lamp shining brightly down at her latest work. The beginnings of a face were present, the body just lines for now. Hair poured from the skull, flowing and waving in a wind. But there was one thing that would bring everything together, one thing that all this sprouted from. And she had been right. Autumn colors, burnt and rusted with some ember, blended from inside out, had been just the thing to capture it.


	3. Cover it, Send it

Chapter 3: Cover it, Send it

Inuyasha caught the Frisbee effortlessly, landing on his feet and twisting around to send it to someone else. It flew smoothly to another hand, and she watched idly as the boys tossed the disk around, cat calling if one dropped it or cheering if one made a great catch.

Kagome licked her dry lips, biting the bottom as she tucked some of her unruly mane behind her ear. Oh why did her hair have to be so thick? And wavy too, just made it so much more difficult. Why couldn't she have straight hair, that was glossy and beautiful like the other girls? Well, she had to admit she wasn't like them…not one bit…

Kagome smoothed a hand over her stomach that was covered in a gray baggy sweater, the sleeves large enough to flow way past her fingers. She bit her lip again and her jeans rustled as she moved in place. What was she doing? Trying to impress someone? Like that could ever happen. But as she watched the golden eyed boy with the long ponytail jump for the disk and end up falling on his ass and lay on the ground defeated as his friends laughed, she couldn't help the giggle that came out, or the tiny blush that graced her cheeks. She remembered good times like that…

Kagome looked to the sky, covering her eyes as the bright beams shone down at her. It was warm today, and she had a bit of sweat popping at her lower back. She just hoped her cover-up held, it wasn't sweat proof.

"Heads up!"

Kagome snapped her head back in time to scream and duck as the Frisbee whipped past where her head use to be. It landed softly on the grass some distance away, and she stood a bit jarred, letting out a breath of relief. She squeaked when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Oh, hey, you okay? Kouga was afraid he'd be charged with slicing off your head," the smooth humor in Inuyasha's voice had her smiling a bit as she blushed, stepping away from his contact. Inuyasha noticed it and stored the information away.

"I was not!" a gruff, husky voice yelled, and Kagome looked to a young man with long, but not as long as Inuyasha's, black hair, shaking a dramatic fist at Inuyasha. The closer boy just chuckled.

"No, I'm quite fine thank you," she said quietly, hands fidgeting with everything as she avoided his eyes. She tugged the hem of her sweater. Tugged at the strap of her bag. Tugged at her sleeves to cover her moving hands. God she felt so hot, and very uncomfortable…

"I didn't think you'd make it," Inuyasha stated, a small grin playing at his lips, as she blushed darker, seeming to shrink into it, lowering her head to stare at her feet.

"I didn't think you'd want me to…" if he hadn't been listening, he never would have caught her small, insecure whisper. Keeping silent to be polite, he took a few steps past her and reached down to pick up the plastic disk. As he stood and faced his band, he scowled, waving his hand at them.

"Yeah yeah, keep your nagging to yourself," he yelled, and Shippou was graceful enough to flip him off. He snorted as Kagome turned red again. Such free spirited boys, that they were!

But he turned back to his "guest" with a charming smile and gently took her elbow. She tried not to, but he noticed the flinch. "Shall we? I can't wait to see what you have in there."

"Just some doodles…" she murmured, wanting badly to flick off his hand on her elbow. It was making her feel weird. He led her to a nearby picnic table, the grass carpet soft beneath their feet. Inuyasha swept an arm before him, allowing her to sit first. Though she didn't giggle, like he expected, he saw the tiny smile grace her lips as she bowed her head, sitting cautiously like the seat was going to be covered in thumbtacks. He however, plopped right down next to her, making her squirm and move a bit away. He held out his hand to her, and she blinked at it.

He laughed, "well come on, I wanna see! From what I saw yesterday, they aren't just doodles."

Her toffee eyes flicked from his face to his hand distrusting, doubt clouding them darkly. He couldn't help but notice they were a nice almond shape. Like an old woman, she reached around to her messenger's bag, twisting it around to her jean-clad lap and opening the flap. He watched patiently as she stuck a hand in, slowly pulling out a worn covered thick sketch pad, letting her bag fall to the ground as she placed it in her lap like a precious child, smoothing the cover with one pale hand. He saw it shook faintly.

Inuyasha glanced golden eyes up to her face, watching as her near dark chocolate eyes sparkled with a light he couldn't understand. She looked upon her sketchpad as if it were her child, a precious being that she had tended to, nurtured for as long as she had lived. Her small smile was secretive, holding a mystery only she knew of and would understand. His eyelids lowered as he gazed over pale skin, too pale in his opinion. Didn't look like the girl got any sun. Her cheeks seemed a bit hollow as well, and dark circle haunted her eyes. But her gaze upon the pad, caressing, he had never seen a happier girl than her at the moment. Just…so innocent…

Seeming to snap from a trance, she nearly threw the book at him, keeping it tightly in her hand out to him as the other clutched her lap. He raised a brow, jerking straight when it almost hit his chest. Taking a peek at her, she kept her head bowed, as if ashamed, a red flush spreading upon her pale cheeks. Tentatively, he reached out a long fingered hand to take it, making sure not to spook her in any way. This girl was major paranoid.

He opened the front cover, prying curious eyes from her red face and looked upon the first page…and seemed to enter a world different from this one. A world she had created…

Kagome twisted hands in her lap, making them red from friction, short, chewed nails, white knuckled. What was she doing? No one asked to look at her sketchbook; no one even talked to her! How can she just believe some random guy (some random _good-looking_ guy) would want to just by accidentally looking at _one?_ Deep brown eyes glazed with dejected tears, but she battled them and blinked them till they didn't threaten to over flow. No one cared…no one ever cared about her art…no one ever cared about her for that matter…Kagome bit her lip to keep the moan of despair at bay. Her hands tensed more. He was going to call her names, she could feel it, she just knew it! Everyone did when they looked at what she made…

Kagome glanced to his lap, where her book now lay, as he flipped a page, having studied the previous one. The air was thick, and she felt her shoulders shiver. Did…did he not have anything to say? Not even a sneer?

She tugged her sleeves till they covered her hands again, and she lifted her head as if it were made if lead. She glanced fearfully to his face, his façade calm and serene, yet concentrated. His lips were set, the only movement the flick of his golden orbs as they took in the entire drawing. Currently, he was examining a sketch, colored and finished, of a young girl, prieced and black hair short and spiked, staring down indifferently but with a little frown. She stood alone, in a white tank top and black pants with a belt, expect for the shadows that haunted behind her, reaching for her.

"I…I can it 'Junky', cause…she's facing her demons…" she said softly, breaking Inuyasha from his study almost harshly. She blushed when his dark amber eyes met hers and looked away.

But he nodded, opening his mouth to comment.

"oi! He-lo love, what's all this?" Shippou crooned from behind them and she jumped. Inuyasha scowled at her fright. But she jumped and squeaked each time someone crashed down on the table, Miroku next to Inuyasha, Kouga next to her, and (she blushed madly) when Shippou came up behind her, plopping each leg in each side of her. she grabbed at the edge of her sweater nervously with shaking hands, and she bowed her head as her turned maroon.

Miroku looked into the sketchbook, surprised awe gracing his features, "well hello…who's the sad hot girl? Did she model for you cause I'd like to meet her."

Kouga rolled his eyes, resting an elbow in the table and reaching over Kagome (she stopped breathing) like she wasn't there to pull the sketch book towards him, "goddamn lecher, that's what you are…oh wow…this is awesome!"

"lemme see!" Shippou bowed his red head over her black one, looking down. Kagome seemed to shrink. "oooooooo, now that's lovely. Turn the page."

"Shippou do you mind?" Inuyasha growled, pushing the boy to a proper sitting position, "you're squishing the girl."

"Girl?" Shippou piped up, suddenly realizing there was a raven-haired maiden between his legs. He grinned as she squirmed uneasy, and enjoyed how she tensed when he gave her shoulders a quick squeeze of comfort, "sorry love, didn't mean to press you to death!"

Kagome's tongue was stuck in her head. Not only did she not know them, but the over powering presence of male and cologne made her choke up, freezing any words in her throat. And he _hugged_ her! She flinched when a hand came before her face. She looked Inuyasha's way to see him scowling as Miroku held his hand out to her over him.

"Name's Miroku," the violet eyed boy claimed, smiling. She shyly took his hand and shook it. He pulled back and pointed to the other offenders, "the guy next to you is Kouga. The one who's being very indecent is Shippou."

"The only one who has any alleged "indecency", is you Miroku. I promise you Kagome, if he was in my spot right now, all sorts of your forbidden body parts would have been groped in one way or another," Shippou pronounced, earning a harsh glare from the bassist. Kagome wanted the shrink away and die, if all the blood in her head hadn't made her pass out already.

Before Miroku could open his mouth to bicker, Kouga's low whistle was heard, and he shoved the sketch pad under Shippou's nose. "Get a load of _this_ one. Looks like our little artist isn't so forbidden after all."

Shippou turned a nice shade of red at the sketch, the curves and lack of cloth upon the luscious woman in the sketch very tempting. Perfect folds and crease of a large sash promised visuals Kagome wasn't brave enough to face. Not one to miss out on anything "indecent", Miroku jumped up on the table and scooted over next to Shippou to get an eye full, a full blown grin spreading over his handsome features. He sent Kagome's head a sly glance.

"My my…she does look familiar now that I look. My dear, did you model _yourself_ for this sketch?" came Miroku's husky remark, and Kagome instantly knew which one they talked about. Truth was…she _had._

"I have to go now," she replied coolly, standing and turning, snatching the pad with shaking hands and bright red face. The boys snickered and chuckled as she clumsily pick3ed up her bag and stuffed the pad in there, wanting to get as far away as possible. She knew it was bad idea, she _knew._

"Oh come now Kagome!" Miroku called after some good natured chuckling, watching her retreating, drawn in back. He looked to Inuyasha, "jeez, how can you not take…"

The bassist's comment died right on his tongue, the band's leader giving him a glare of pure heat. The other died down when Miroku didn't finish, meeting the golden eyed blaze of disgust. They watched silently as Inuyasha calmly got up, sticking hands in his pockets, and walked after the poor girl.

He would kill them later.

Kagome walked as fast as her trembling legs would go, embarrassed sobs burning the back of her throat, and her eyes glazed dangerously with tears. How could she have been so stupid? No one ever took her seriously! Never the kids, never the teachers, never her mother…

"Kagome," she gasped and sped up as his voice called her. She couldn't let him see her like this. "Kagome! Damn it, stop!"

She released a little scream when his large hand slammed on her shoulder, old bruises awakening, and earned a couple stares from passersby that were quickly dismissed. She stayed still, for fear that if she struggled, more old pain would surface again. Inuyasha eased his grip, slowly turning her his way.

He shook her a bit, and she but her tongue against the whimper that rose, "come on, look at me. The guys were being stupid! They didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

She just grabbed at her arms, trying to stop the shaking that raked her body in fine waves. Inuyasha glanced her up and down, concern marring the gold of his eyes. He noticed her hands held a death grip upon her arms, to the point he was sure it hurt, and he gently (not really knowing why) put his hands on hers, tugging as to pry them off. She stood stock still, head bowed in what he could only describe as shame. But as his palms warmed her chilled fingers, he noticed the tension ease and he pried at her fingers again, gaining some ground.

"its okay Kagome, they were only teasing you" he smiled a little, ducking his head to try and get a look at her face but she always turned before her could, "just a little teasing, no harm done. Come on girl, look at me, how else can I apologize for my band?"

Her head did rise a little, "your…your band?"

He nodded and answered yes as he managed to hook a finger under her chin to help lift it. He sighed as her tearful toffee eyes rose, but didn't meet his. He grabbed her shoulders again, "aw no, no crying young lady! Not only does it make me nervous but knowing my own _friends_ did it…I'm afraid they're gonna have to get a beat down for this."

She managed a laugh, sniffing and still slightly shivering a little. However, one tear fell, sliding lightly over her skin. It was crystal in the beam of sun that hit it on the way down. Whatever compelled him, Inuyasha found his thumb caressing her cheek, and he watched numbly as it passed over pale skin, her eyes going wide. It spread over her skin, washing away her skin….

His brows furrowed. He swiped again at the trail of wetness in her cheek. Kagome didn't notice his pause, the heat of his touch…of the warmth of his hands…she never thought she'd be warm ever gain…

"Kagome…" he whispered softly, and her heart fluttered as it seemed to caress her hurt ego with its smooth tones. His next words however, made her feel the cold of death, "is that…a bruise?"

Those simple words, oh so simple, broke the bond he had managed in those few seconds. She broke away from him harshly, dark eyes wide and frightened. Her hands shook worse now, and she covered up what he had found. He scowled to himself, reaching for her so as to get a better look. She stepped away quickly, and kept going, keeping dry, fearful eyes on his, making his gut clench in an unknown fear of his own. Just seeing that fear in her…it just traveled to him.

She kept him entranced for spilt seconds, till she spun and ran. Ran s if the devil were on her tail.

And he stood, utterly confused, rubbing the smudge of cover up between his fingers he had wiped away. Trying to sooth the unbearable tremble in his bones.

8888888888888888888888888888

_I liked having hurt,  
So send the pain below where I need it,  
You used to beg me to take care of things,  
And smile at the thought of me failing. _

But long before, having hurt,  
I'd send the pain below,  
I'd send the pain below.

Inuyasha entered the chorus; beat up mic in hand as the bass of music shook the concrete walls of his garage. Miroku added his soft voice at this point, strumming his bass as Shippou banged the beat of the song perfectly.

_  
Much like suffocating,  
Much like suffocating,  
Much like suffocating,  
(I'd send the pain below...)  
Much like suffocating,  
(I'd send the pain below...) _

You used to run me away,  
All while laughing.  
Then cry about the fact,  
'til I returned.

But long before, having hurt,  
I'd send the pain below,  
I'd send the pain below.

Much like suffocating,  
Much like suffocating,  
Much like suffocating,  
(I'd send the pain below...)  
Much like suffocating,  
(I'd send the pain below...)  
Much like suffocating.

Inuyasha turned and sent a smirk to Kouga, already knowing the guitarist knew his part by heart. Kouga readied his fingers, placing them just right. He'd never admit how he envied Inuyasha on his ability to scream yet sing at the same time.

_  
I can't feel my chest,  
Need more, drop down,  
Closing in. _

I can't feel my chest,  
Drop down.

I liked, having hurt.  
So send the pain below,  
So send the pain below,  
(Much like suffocating) I liked  
So send the pain below,  
(Much like suffocating) Having hurt  
So send the pain below,  
(Much like suffocating)  
So send the pain below,  
(Much like suffocating)  
So send the pain below.

The bassist and lead singer hummed softly to the end, Inuyasha's voice basically dominating the song. But he knew it wouldn't sound as good if Miroku didn't add his smooth baritone to it.

Shippou banged his head with his drum sticks, sighing after he stopped after a few times, "I know you heard it…"

Kouga relaxed an arm on his guitar, smirking, "and you said _we_ had butterfingers…"

He earned a glare for that one.

The leader sat on a large amp, the mic warm from his hand. They've been practicing since they got home from school. He took around the almost empty garage…well, it wasn't a garage anymore, it was the band's "recording studio". The shelves held picks, wires, guitar strings, a broken pair of drum sticks from the time Shippou lost his temper on Kouga's head. The small space held no car, hadn't for sometime. Instead there was a worn set of drums, three guitars and two basses, and large box like amps on either side, wires running like snakes across the floor. It was home.

"That was totally wicked!"

With all the grace he could muster, Inuyasha managed to not fall from his seat, but did stumble a bit when he got up. Kouga snorted and Miroku held in a chuckle. Shippou was too busy thinking about he can fix that miss in beat.

Pink tinting his cheeks, Inuyasha turn to the open garage door, scanning the owner of the voice head to toe. He was a boy of about twelve, skinny, with large brown eyes and a mop of dark hair. His jeans sagged on thin hips, black sneakers scuffed and an American Linkin Park shirt hanging off him. The guys grinned, Inuyasha noticing the boy sported a good cut on his lip.

Inuyasha jerked his head towards him, putting down his mic. "Not getting into fights are we? That lip looks nasty."

"He's too skinny anyways," Kouga commented under his breath, getting a friendly jab from Miroku.

But…the boy didn't find it funny. He had suddenly grown quiet, brown eyes suddenly going dull. But he didn't look away from Inuyasha. The poor lead singer wasn't the only one who squirmed. The boy smiled faintly though, "my name's Souta! And you must be her inspiration."

Inuyasha glanced in either direction, brows coming together. He smiled lopsidedly, "what?"

"I recognize your eyes," the boy blushed, remembering he had to sneak a peek to know what he was talking about in the first place, "she got them right, I think."

"She?"

"Souta!" the boys were fairly surprised when a flustered Kagome came running after the boy, grabbing his collar frantically, "don't you ever run off again! Do you hear me!"

"Kagome, I just—" Souta started but she shook him harshly.

"One minute I'm getting him his fucking cigarettes, then next your gone from my sight! Don't you ever do that to me again! do you understand Souta! I cant… I cant…"if they hadn't been surprised when she cursed, she suddenly started crying out of nowhere, pulling Souta to her. The boy didn't blush, not did he protest. He just hung his head and leaned into his sister. Souta understood what she was saying, he understood so much…he couldn't live without her either.

"Hate to ruin the moment," Inuyasha said softly, and Kagome looked up like she had been put at gunpoint, "but uh…"

Seeing his sister blush, Souta took the opportunity to make her forget for a second. He tugged her sleeve, "they were so cool Kagome! I heard and had to come see! They rock!"

All the band members blushed, as well as Kagome. Inuyasha saw it was darker on one cheek, remembering the…disturbing episode today. His molten orbs hardened, and he crossed tense arms. His band members noticed the change immediately, and exchanged glances. Kagome noticed too, looking away and hustling her brother in the direction down the street. "Go Souta, get home. I have to make dinner."

"Kagome."

"I'd love to stay and chat Inuyasha, but I have to get home and make dinner before my step dad gets home—"

"_Kagome."_

Her frame jumped, but followed her brother, "if you want to talk, I'm only a few houses away, the gray one. But I have to go!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha barked, dashing outside the garage as she hurried away, her brother looking back confused as he caught up with her. He watched frustrated as she flew up some stairs, quickly disappearing into a dull gray two story house. The band stayed quiet as he growled. She ran away from him. _Again._

8888888888888888888888888

"Junky" (c) Acerb

Send The Below © Chevelle

Im composing a list of appropriate songs for the album they record, but there's one problem…I cant think of a name for the band…sigh…

If anyone has any ideas…let me know! Now! And thank you all for your reviews!


	4. Wonder What's Next

Chapter 4: Wonder What's Next

Kagome always found that staying after school in the art room was her best refuge. Here, she was surrounded by what she used, what she could make. It was crowded by easels, it smelled deeply of pastels, paint removal, and pencil shavings, and the large windows provided enough light in the afternoon summer sunlight. Normally, the place was hot, dozens of lamps lit at once so students could see what they were making. But tonight she was alone, and she couldn't be happier.

Pulled up against a couple of cabinets, her easel leaned up against her worktable, her eyes soft and relaxed in the natural light than they would be under harsh fluorescents. Her portfolio sat against her leg, which was propped on the stool she sat on, and her current piece in front of her. She didn't know what gave her the idea, maybe the name or maybe she was partial to anthro (animal-human) design, either way. There was just…a fierce wilderness to his eyes…something…not human, but controlled…

Kagome found herself blushing as she penciled folds, shaping, and forming. By the devils, damn him. How did she let it happen? How could she have just let him slip by? "Oh here you go, have a look", that wasn't her! Thinking back on his studious expression, she felt naked for the first time. Having him look, having him study what she had created left her feeling stripped of what she held for cover. Like instead of looking at her, he undressed her sketchpad, bearing her down to the essentials. But who was she kidding? He didn't get it. He didn't see the hidden messages in those drawings, the inspirations. No one could understand those.

She let her pencil drop with a sigh. She shouldn't have colored his eyes yet, they were distracting her. the way she drew the light path, making them shine from the drawing itself. It was her damn fault really, she realized with a frown. But she can put _some_ blame on him…they were his damn eyes.

Kagome straightened in her chair, hissing as her muscles protested to the movement. She really shouldn't sit hunched over right now, much less doing it while she was working.

How could she have been so stupid? They were the wrong kind, the wrong cigarettes…

She had been thinking of him, that's why. In-u-ya-sha. Even if she uttered the syllables at that moment, alone, she would have felt daring. The boy was everything a girl wanted, good looks, manners, a sense of humor an idiot can follow, and he even had left his boys to come see if she was okay. He was everything that made a girl sigh. He was everything, she couldn't have.

So why the fascination? Why would she randomly think of him in the drug store, showing a fake ID (which she wouldn't need soon) to a store clerk only to buy the _wrong_ pack of cigarettes, trying not to gag on the smell of ripe deli meat and leaking refrigerator cooling systems and mold? Then Souta runs off and her bubble is popped only to be brought to a harsh reality when she sees _again_ in the same day. Only a _few houses down_ from her. Strange really, how the neighbors don't hear the sounds…

She winced. Well, she'd be damned if she bought the wrong pack again. Surely it wasn't a pretty sight. And after all that, he made her go back and buy the right ones. Kagome looked sullenly down at her piece, idly drawing lines that would either be erased or darkened. Damn the day that man came into their lives. Damn the day they married. Damn her mother for not seeing what he really was. Damn her for dying…

Kagome felt the prickle of a lone tear, quickly wiping it away, ignoring the pins her tortured cheek sent of to her brain. Well, she was still alive, and the only person souta had left. If souta was her only reason for living, then it's a great reason. She had made a promise to her mother, watch souta. She'll do more than that…she'll _raise_ him.

88888888888888888888888

It was official. It was written down, typed, signed, whatever. It was carved in stone and made to last. It was one of the happiest days in their lives.

So why didn't it feel that way?

Shippou sat on a plastic crate facing the garage, right smack in the middle of the sidewalk, hunched over and resting his elbows on his knees. His chin sat in one hand while the other hang between his raggedy clad legs. His wife beater had been a good idea, the day was hot and the sun was a mother on his back. He sighed anyways, watching as a few of his bright rusted hairs danced in a small wind. Emerald bright eyes flicked to the side, catching a fleeting glance of his cousin before going back to look into the garage. A place of birth. His stomach growled and he whined. They were suppose to be _celebrating_, duh…

"Are you done staring at her house? I'm hungry, it's hot, and I would like nothing more than a cold drink, some wings, and a good view of the Hooters' girls," he groaned, earning a snort from Inuyasha and a flick of his braid as the golden-eyed boy turned his head slightly.

Inuyasha leaned on the other foot, bringing his almost dead one back to life. "You need to stop hanging with Miroku that much, he's influencing your little mind."

"Oh yes, my fragile little mind can't take it…can't take that we're not walking _now_ to meet the guys there, and _not_ enjoying it," Shippou replied, rolling his neck and getting a few cracks for it.

Inuyasha just snorted again, still focusing his attention on the house. "You have every right to leave man, I'm not stopping you."

He heard Shippou gave out a long sigh, hearing him shift on the crate. "The guys won't let me live it down if I just show up without you. Probably get ideas…though killing you sounds like a very good idea…"

This time Inuyasha sighed, shoulders slumping, "go on Shippou…go have a good time."

Shippou gazed at his cousin's back, a frown marring his boyish face. Instead, he got up, chains jingling from his belt as his casually strode to stand next to his most definitely taller cousin, mimicking his crossed arms and studious pout, but a bit exaggerated. One booted foot tapped pavement, and Inuyasha became acutely aware that Shippou was mocking him. He glared at the sibling from the corner of his eye.

Shippou took a breath, lifting a hand to his chin as he studied the house Inuyasha was preoccupied with. He looked like a mini-professor, having come to a seminar to discuss a new theory to his field of study. Give him a pair of glasses and a tweed jacket and he'd fit the part perfectly. After a few minutes of this, and of Inuyasha trying to shoot him with glares, the red headed boy raised a finger and opened his mouth.

"I've concluded…that house is gray. Now come, there are wings and drinks and some girls with my name on 'em! To the subway!"

888888888888888888888

How Shippou managed it, he'll never figure out. With his master skills and quick tongue, Shippou managed to drag his sulking cousin to the subway, off a train car, down a few blocks, and nearing one of his favorite places in the world. But, there's one miracle he couldn't work. His cousin was _still_ sulking.

As the cousins neared the famous Hooters, they were confronted with the most pathetic sight possible. Kouga and Miroku sat outside on a bench. Well…Kouga sat on the bench. Miroku sat a little ways off on his hunches, on what seemed a _leash_. And pretty close to tears.

"If this is a reference to my name, somebody's gonna get hurt," Inuyasha smarted as they walked up to Kouga, who looked up bored. He stretched and took a glance at Miroku.

"Sorry, no one loves you enough to remember your name," Kouga responded, missing when Inuyasha flipped him off when he got up. "And why else do you think Miroku's like that?"

"My goodness Miroku," Shippou stated, idly picking at the knot tied to the bench, and the other end Miroku's neck, "surprised your not whining by now, must be _dreadfully_ painful for you."

Miroku gazed longingly down the street, where their destination was clearly in sight. His bottom lip trembled dramatically, "so…cruel…why do you guys hate me so?"

Kouga smirked and walked up behind the boy, tugging his rope off. And in the process choking Miroku harshly. Inuyasha and Shippou snickered when Miroku got up and punched him on the arm. Kouga just rubbed the spot and laughed, "if you don't mind, I'd like some hot wings and a drink before we get kicked out, no thanks to you."

"Ah, if I am correct, my supposed "reputation" has proceed me," Miroku sighed, rubbing his sore neck as the boys walked casually to the restaurant, making light banter and some shoving as they approached. All gentlemen, Miroku hopped ahead, holding the door like a butler (even trying to pull off the long faced look), earning him some catty remarks. They till a tall young man walked past them, accidentally bumping Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Inuyasha barked.

"Sorry dude!" the young man said, tearing off a black hat as he walked off. They saw he untied his apron, a cook's apron with the orange Hooters' logo on the back of his black t-shirt.

"Just be thankful he's not cooking for you Inuyasha," Shippou patted his shoulder, pushing him in. "Miroku come on…Miroku! Wings! Chicks!"

He still didn't answer, and the others turned to find him transfixed on an object down the street. They exchanged worried glances. Kouga scratched his head. "he…he didn't respond? Guys, did we walk into a parallel universe when we walked through that door?"

"I don't think so…" Shippou cocked his head, taking a look around. Then he scowled, stomping up to Miroku and grabbing his arm, making the boy trip in his surprise as he was pulled inside. He sputtered when Shippou just kept walking, up till the reception booth.

"Dude!" Miroku cried as they were walked to a table, "did you see her?"

"See who?" Inuyasha snapped, giving off a charming smirk as the waitress walked away.

"The girl! Down the street!" Miroku pointed in the direction he had been staring.

"Like we're gonna see her from _inside_ the building. Good job Miroku," Kouga quipped smartly, pushing his menu away, he choice already decided. Always go for the wings.

"Should have seen her man," Miroku sighed, laying a hand over his heart, "she picked up that cook you ran into Inuyasha. Got outta the car, and I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Heart shaped face, long silky hair, long slender legs…"

"Miroku if you're going to remember," Inuyasha stated, pushing his menu away too, "do it in the bathroom. You wouldn't want to get charged with public indecency, not that you don't anyways, you just get away with it."

Miroku gave him a very dark look, cheeks flaring red. He picked up his steak knie that was in his napkin and pointed it at Inuyasha "I have a knife…and have no problem hurting you…"

"Save it for later, they might make us clean up the blood," Kouga laughed as he was glared at, but conversation died as the pretty, all legs waitress came to take drink orders.

They had a blast, least to say. They celebrated like they never had before. Shippou challenged Kouga to an All-You-Can-Eat spicy wing contest, which Kouga readily accepted. They ordered mounds of wings, and dug in with a feverish hunger. Miroku and Inuyasha sat by idly, with somewhat ruined appetites thanks to the boys stuffing their faces like no tomorrow. Shippou, as little as he was, ended up winning, when Kouga couldn't take it any more and broke for a drink. With that reacting with all in his stomach, he ultimately fled for the bathroom, leaving his friends to laugh on his account. He came back and settled for just drinks as the rest of the boys stuffed their face with onion rings, fries, wings, and plenty of joking around (Shippou's favorite was sticking fries in his nose and getting in inuaysha's face). Flirting was a must, of course. The place was full of pretty, young, and robust females, and Miroku was ready to have a heart attack. He'd die happy.

"Okay," Kouga said over a soda, "down to business guys."

"Do we have to?" Miroku whined as the current waitress he was flirting with skipped off with a blush. He sighed. Did god not have pity for him? Just one, why not just one?

"Yes, we do," Kouga growled mildy, putting down his drink, "I don't have to tell you we just made the biggest choice in our young adult lives. Whether it will be a mistake or a good one we have yet to see."

"No, you didn't have to tell us, I'm sure we got that faster than you," Shippou commented, and had a fry thrown at his head when he went to take a drink.

"Kouga's right guys, though I'd never thought I'd say that," Inuyasha mumbled, and Kouga snorted. "Whatever we do from now on, we have to do it with care. Lord knows how it could affect our career."

"When we start it that is," Miroku added, picking at the French fry basket.

"Yeah…a lot of hard work…recording, rehearsing…" Shippou smiled, the stars still in his eyes.

"Publicity…" Kouga said softly and they nodded.

"Mobs of fans…or when we get them…" Miroku replied, and he smirked when they just rolled eyes.

"Need to pick out songs, good ones guys…" Inuyasha warned, and they just grumbled a "yeah yeah…".

"Not to mention an album, "Shippou pointed out with an onion ring, "we need to design it, our logo, our cover, the CD booklet, every aspect of our image in the production world."

"Yeah you got…"

Inuyasha drifted off after Shippou's little statement. He…just got the greatest idea…

"Shippou you're a genius."

Yay! Another chappy! And keep the ideas coming! I need a band name!


End file.
